Lucky Man
by katyscarlett76
Summary: AU. RLNT. Remus Lupin had never considered himself a lucky man; his fortieth birthday gives him cause to reconsider his position.


**Summary:** AU. RLNT. Remus Lupin had never considered himself a lucky man; his fortieth birthday gives him cause to reconsider his position.

**Author's Notes:** Just a fun piece of fluff in honour of **mrstater** and **godricgal**'s birthdays. I've had this particular plot bunny in my head for a while so the ladies' birthdays gave me an excuse to get it out of there!

**Lucky Man**

Remus Lupin had never considered himself a lucky man, in fact if truth be told, from the werewolf bite as a small child that changed the whole course of his life, through the loss of family and friends, to the legislation that denied him a normal life, it had always appeared as though the reverse was true. However against all expectations he had made it to his fortieth birthday all limbs attached, a happily married man and well-respected member of the community.

Luck was not on his side on the morning of his birthday, though planning a lie-in hopefully snuggled up to his beautiful wife, he was instead awoken at dawn to the pressure of a small hand patting his face, a small body squirming on top of him and the sound of a young voice.

"Dada 'wake!"

He opened his eyes, sat up and grabbed the ankles of the small body resting on his chest, turning the boy upside down to shrieks of childish joy.

"If he's sick on the bed again, you're clearing up, birthday or no birthday."

Remus turned to find the figure of his wife stood in the doorway in her dressing gown, holding two cups of tea whilst smiling fondly at the scene on the bed. He dropped the boy down, who giggled and sat up.

"I no sick mama", the boy announced with a large smile on his small face.

"Yes well let's keep it that way shall we? Since there's going to be birthday cake later", she replied as she handed Remus his cup and dropped down onto the bed next to their son, taking a sip out of her own cup.

"Anyway Teddy didn't we practise something for Daddy? A song?"

Teddy stopped squirming and looked unsurely at his mother who started singing.

"Hap-py bir-th-day to you…."

"Ap-ee bir-day to oo, ap-ee bir-day dee dada, ap-ee bir-day to oo", Teddy excitably joined in with his mother.

"Well" said Remus beaming at his small son, "That's got to be the best birthday song I've ever heard! Thank you Teddy!"

Beaming back at him, Teddy then threw himself at Remus who wrapped his arms around his son before lightly kissing the top of his head.

"Right then you two, downstairs, breakfast!" stated Dora as she rose from the bed and proceeded out of the room.

The two Lupin boys exchanged anxious looks at the thought of Dora's cooking.

"And I saw that!" she called over her shoulder.

Laughing Remus stood, scooped Teddy under his arm, to the boy's protesting shrieks, and followed his wife downstairs.

After a large breakfast, that was only slightly burned, and which mostly ended up on Teddy rather than anywhere else, it was time for presents. The announcement of which led to an excited Teddy running ahead of his parents into the living room. At 23 months old with his second birthday looming Teddy was beginning to understand the concept of presents, whether he understood that they were not all for him was less certain. Remus lowered himself into his favourite armchair and Dora perched on the side whilst Teddy happily opened Remus' presents for him, covering the room in wrapping paper and empty boxes.

At the end of the happy lazy day spent welcoming visitors and receiving cards and gifts, Remus' nearest and dearest gathered for a special birthday dinner. Luckily for all concerned the cooking was taken care of by Dora's mother Andromeda and Molly Weasley. And while an enjoyable time was had by all, Remus couldn't help but wish for three extra guests at his table. Sirius, James and Lily should be there, celebrating their own fortieth birthdays.

He still could not quite believe his luck in life, if someone had asked him twenty years earlier who would be the one Marauder left standing, the one with a happy marriage and family, without hesitation he would have named James. But James had been dead for eighteen years, and by the time Harry was Teddy's age he was already living with the Dursleys. Remus gazed at his small son, who was protesting loudly as Dora tried to wipe his dinner from his face, he was still so small and depended on them so much, how the young Harry had survived the Dursleys at a similar age seemed incredible. But he had survived and much like Remus himself, had to grown up far too soon. If Remus had one wish for Teddy's life it was that he could stay a child as long as possible, safe under his parents' protection until old enough to face the world himself.

At the end of the meal his friends gave toasts to his health, happiness and the wish for many more birthdays. Remus received their wishes with pleasure and, succumbing to the sentimental feelings that had been haunting him all day, gave his own toast to "absent friends". At that thought the whole party grew quiet, thinking of those they had loved and lost during both wars, but just as the mood in the room began to feel a little too sober for a birthday celebration, Dora stood up and moved to his side.

"I have another birthday present for you", she announced, smiling up at him as she continued, "but you'll have to wait a while for it to arrive…approximately eight months."

Her smile grew impossibly wider and as the implication of her words sank in, Remus felt his own smile grow in response.

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" She nodded, "I'm pregnant!"

Laughing with pure joy, Remus lifted her up into his embrace and kissed her, only vaguely aware of the chorus of congratulations from their friends and family. As he placed her back down on her feet their guests came forward to offer hugs and handshakes. Once the excitement calmed down, Remus plucked Teddy from his high chair and sat him on his knee whilst Dora placed a large chocolate birthday cake in front of them.

As Teddy helped him to blow out his candles, Remus looked around the table and considered that he had everything he could wish for, good friends and a job he loved, a beautiful wife and son, and now a new baby on the way; he was indeed a lucky man.


End file.
